


Peter Pan

by chloeee_ep



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeee_ep/pseuds/chloeee_ep
Kudos: 1





	Peter Pan

Crashing through the forest, Connor ran as fast as he physically could. His head was racing with worry and confusion. ‘How did I get here?’ ‘Is this real?’ ‘Am I dreaming?’ ‘What was that vision I had before I woke up?’ Connor was too deep in his thoughts that he only noticed the boy in front of him when they crashed into each other and fell to the ground. Connor felt a new bruise already forming on his head as he heard himself groan. “What the hell is wrong with you?” The mysterious boy screamed at Connor.  
Connor squinted his eyes and saw a blurry figure standing about a metre away from him. “Uhm, sorry?” He mumbled.  
The next thing he knew, Connor was being pulled up off the ground by the boy, who was at least 2 times bigger than him. “Thanks. Sorry for running into you…” Connor sheepishly said.  
“So, you should be! I could’ve died!” The boy yelled. He had a confident posture, like he felt so highly of himself. He was wearing a dark green, long sleeved shirt with black pants and a camouflage bomber jacket. His voice had a tinge of an accent, British maybe? Either way, Connor felt small in his presence.   
The boy shook his head, sighed and said: “I’m still really pissed at you, but you obviously couldn’t see where you were going. And why were you sprinting through the woods like that?”  
Connor did not know what to say. He could not say he was trying to find a way out of here, because then this boy could go to Peter Pan. “I was… uhm.” The boy stared at Connor, waiting patiently for his response. “Uhm I was… going for my… daily run...?” Connor managed to spit out.   
“Really? You do not look like the type to run… but I mean, each to their own, I guess. So, what is your name? The boy said. Connor was so shocked that he believed his story that he let out a small laugh.   
The boy’s posture changed from relaxed to alert as soon as the laugh reached his ears. “First you run me over, then you dare to laugh at me. Who do you think you are?” Connor found himself take a step back, causing him to trip and fall over a thick branch. Pain shot through his left leg as he felt the bone snap. Black spots filled Connor’s field of vision, as he felt himself drift in and out of consciousness. Tears streamed down his face and he heard the boy scoff.  
“It’s just a broken bone.” He laughed.   
Connor was basically screaming at this point; this was the worse pain he had ever felt.   
The boy had his hands on his knees and was laughing at Connor while he withered in pain on the forest floor. “Listen, it’s just a break, you’re not going to die.”  
Connor, with tears streaming down his face, felt himself slip out of consciousness. The last thing he saw was the boy’s face fade away into darkness.

Feeling the throbbing pain in his leg, Connor awoke from a continuous, throbbing pain in his leg. As he sat up, he noticed the smell of lavender in the small room he was laying in. In the room, he was accompanied by a small set of drawers with a lamp sitting on top. The globe was gold, so the room appeared to be an offset yellow colour. There were tapestries and rugs filling the room, each more interesting than the next. As Connor was admiring the room before him, he suddenly remembered his situation; he was alone in a small room, in the middle of a forest, with a broken leg and a murderous boy and his minions looking for him. Quickly scanning the room, Connor noticed a pair of crutches laying on the floor next to the bed.   
“Where did these come from?” He wondered out loud. Connor shook his head, gave himself a quick pep talk, picked up the crutches and hobbled out of the room like his life depended on it. But little did he know, it actually did. 

Watching where he was putting his crutches, Connor pushed past the tree branches. Considering how hard it is to run in crutches, he was doing a good job. Pausing his movements to look at his surroundings, he saw a bright light shining from deep in the trees. The grogginess he felt 10 minutes ago was replaced with adrenaline and nervousness as he rearranged his crutches and pushed on.  
As Connor neared the light, he slowed to a stop, using the trees as cover. The light it turns out was actually a lantern that was hanging from an exceedingly high branch. Focusing on the light, Connor did not notice the two boys until he heard a scream of pure terror that came from right next to him. Startled, he stopped looking at the lantern and tried to focus on where the scream came from. He didn’t need to focus very hard, because as soon as he looked down, he saw a young boy on the ground with tears streaming down his face, and an older boy standing above him, holding what looked like a sword to his throat.  
Connor quickly ducked behind a bush. He did not realise how close to the scene he actually was. Quietly trying to catch his breath, he kept going through what was happening in his head. Who were the boys? What was going on? Why is this happening to him? Connor clenched his fists, trying to figure out the situation. If he turned his head to the left slightly, he would be able to hear the conversation that was being said, but it also risked Connor being seen. In the already uncomfortable position he was in, he shifted his weight onto his right leg and ducked his head down even further. Sweat dripped down his back and forehead as he tried listening in. The night sky twinkled overhead with stars as he peeked around the side of the bush.   
Getting a glimpse of what was happening, he could see that there was indeed a young boy on the ground, pleading for his life, and that there also was an older boy with a long sword that was pointed right at the younger boys throat. The older boy seemed to be wearing a dark green, long sleeved shirt with black pants and a camouflage bomber jacket. As Connor turned his head back around, realization kicked in.   
This boy did nothing as he watched Connor break his leg.  
He just so happened to be in the forest as Connor was trying to escape.  
He has his sword at the throat of what looks like one of the lost boys.  
This boy is Peter Pan. 

Connor’s head spun and he sat there staring into the depths of the forest as he tried to control his thoughts. This boy is Peter Pan. He is currently killing a lost boy. Hook was right, he needed to get out of there. Fast. Not wanting to be heard, Connor slowly stood up using a tree branch as support and bent down to grab his crutches. Everything was going good so far. That was soon to change.   
Going as fast as he could without making any noise, Connor did not look back as he saw the light slowly fade away behind him. Making sure he was a good distance away from the light, Connor did not notice how loud he was being. He was in such a panicked state, he did not care. He was trying to keep track of his surroundings while also trying to leave as fast as he could. At this point, he did not care how he left, he just wanted to get out of this nightmare. Connor’s crutches got caught on a loose branch that was sticking up out of the ground and he went flying. Landing on his already broken leg, Connor bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out. With tears in his eyes, and a throat-wrenching sob in his throat, Connor felt around on the ground for his crutches. He closed his eyes as it was too dark to see anything anyway.   
“Are you looking for these?” A voice came from the darkness, startling Connor. Connor opened his eyes to find the infamous Peter Pan holding a lantern in one hand and a set of crutches in the other.   
Connor’s fight or flight instinct kicked in and he scanned the ground looking for any kind of weapon.   
“Don’t bother trying to fight me.” Peter said, holding back a laugh. “Do you really think you would be able to beat me?”  
It was at that point when Connor noticed a long sword that was covered in blood leaning against a tree. The same sword Connor saw Peter use to kill the Lost Boy. Connor felt all the colour drain from his face when he realized he was not going to get out of this alive.   
Connor was sitting on the floor, with his eyes closed and his hands in a fist, praying to all gods that he would somehow be okay. His leg was throbbing with pain and nothing he did helped numb it.   
“Are you even listening to me?!” Connor looked up to an incredibly angry Peter who was wiping down the bloody sword with a piece of cloth. Connor did not dare to say anything, so he just continued to make eye contact.  
“I’m going to take that as a no…” Peter mumbled, as he started swinging his sword by his side. Connor slowly moved his legs closer to his body, away from the sword.   
“Aww, what’s wrong? Are you scared of a little sword?” Peter leant down and dragged the tip of the sword across Connor’s chin. The sword made Connor flinch and whimper under his breath. He kept as still as humanly possible, as so to not get hurt. Peter laughed and took the sword away. Connor felt the weight lift off his shoulders as Peter moved further away.  
“So, anyway…” Peter turned around and started walking back toward Connor. “I was saying, I’m not going to do the long villain monologue, because I don’t have time for that and I’m sure you don’t either.” Peter raised his eyebrows and Connor nodded in agreement. “What I am going to do though, is tell you my side of the story.” Peter paused for a second to place his sword down against a tree and continued. “I’m sure you have met Wendy and Hook already, lovely people by the way. It’s a real shame they both stabbed me in the back.” Connor did not know where to look as Peter kept pacing back and forth in front of him. “When I found out Wendy had run away with Hook, I was devastated! I mean, I thought we were in love! And then she goes and ditches me for a guy with one hand! I mean come on…” The back of Connor’s neck had a mysterious bump on it, and he was trying to feel it while Peter kept blabbing on. “I was looking for them for years on end. Until one day, one of the Lost Boys found a cave that just so happened to be the very cave that Wendy and Hook were. And do you want to guess who led that Lost Boy to the cave?” Connor froze and carefully took his hand away from his neck. “That’s right buddy! It was all you. I bet you’re so proud of yourself.” Peter laughed as Connor’s head spun. Was he really the one who led them to the cave? Are they okay? Did Peter kill them? “Now, I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but I’m too tired to answer them right now. So I nominate we sleep it off, and then in the morning you can ask me as many questions as you please.” Peter started to lay down on the floor. “Sound good dude?” Connor thought over this offer, he was extremely tired… but he also knew in the back of his mind that he would be even more vulnerable if he was asleep. “I’m going to take that as a yes, so goodnight!” Peter turned his back to Connor and started snoring almost straight away. Connor was shocked that Peter just went to sleep, when a few minutes ago, Connor was almost certain that he was going to get killed.   
A few minutes passed and Peter was still sound asleep, so Connor came up with a plan. He was going to try and knock him unconscious so Connor could grab the crutches and run away. Scanning the ground was easier this time as the lantern was still alit. There was a stick the size of Connor’s leg a few metres away. Slowly moving his body to face the stick, Connor bit the inside of his cheek to deal with the pain of his leg. He manoeuvred his torso to lay on his stomach and started to army crawl to the stick. That plan failed terribly, as soon as he started to move, he heard Peter stir and saw him turn around, so he was facing Connor. Connor tried to ignore the fact that if Peter were to open his eyes, he would see Connor trying to escape. Connor had a hard decision to make.   
Connor resumed crawling after a few minutes of contemplation. He got only 1 metre when he accidently knocked his leg on a branch and cried out in pain. Hearing Peter awaken behind him was when Connor froze, and his heart stopped.   
“Now, what are you doing?” Connor couldn’t bring himself to turn around, so he stayed still, his face covered in dirt. “You know, I was giving you a second chance. If you could just sit there, or even fall asleep beside me, I would’ve let you live.” Peter started walking around Connor, who was still lying on the floor. “But, now that I’ve found out what your true intentions are, I don’t really think you are worthy of a second chance.” Peter walked forward and picked up the stick that Connor was aiming for. He inspected it for a second and then threw it fifty metres behind Connor. “I don’t know about you, but I am still really tired, and I want to go back to sleep.” Peter walked back over to where his sword was, grabbed it, and began to walk back over to Connor. “When I first met you, I thought you had potential, I thought we were going to be good buddies, and then you went and tried to escape.” It was at this point when Connor rolled over and laid on his back, looking up at Peter. His eyes glistened with tears and his forehead was covered in sweat and dirt.   
“Please…” Connor muttered out, knowing how pathetic he sounded. Peter laughed and placed the tip of his sword at the base of Connor’s throat.   
“I gave you a second chance, it’s not my fault you were too blind to see it.” Connor was bawling, begging Peter to let him live. “Please, I promise you… I won’t say anything to anyone… please.” He sobbed.   
Peter laughed and slowly dragged the sword across Connors throat. Connor felt the skin break and blood pool down into his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words would come out. Connor felt nothing but pain, pain from his leg, pain from his throat and emotional pain from not knowing what led him to die this way. Through the tears in his eyes, Connor could see Peter beginning to walk off, taking the lantern with him.   
“Just know that you did this to yourself.” Peter said as he left Connor in complete darkness, covered in blood. Connor felt his own life drain from his eyes as they slowly closed.   
Connor saw nothing.  
Tink walked in with a blanket. She softly smiled at the people crowding around his bed, grasping onto his lifeless body. Gently moving them away, she took one look at his face, so young, so innocent and placed the blanket over his body. “Connor, I hope your life was lived well.” Tink suppressed a sob and turned away from the bed. Walking out the door, Tink released the sob she was holding in. “Until next time.”


End file.
